


Bleach One-Shots

by elise545



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elise545/pseuds/elise545





	Bleach One-Shots

It's late, and your hot boyfriend hasn't come home to you yet. You tap your foot impatiently, waiting for his arrival. Where is he?

Kurosaki Ichigo walks in the door. "Oh IIIIIchiiigo," you singsong, "what time is it?"

"Late..." He sees the look on your face. "Please don't kill me!" You shake your head at him, then he moves up to kiss you. You turn your head away, not having any of it.

"You think you can just waltz in here hours later, and expect me to kiss you? Especially when your clothes are a mess like that?" You point at the blood and dirt on him.

"Sorry, ____-chan... I'll make it up to you, I promise," he assures you, flashing his bedroom eyes. You sigh, defeated by his gaze.

"Go shower, and then maybe I'll think about it," you order, even though that's what you wanted more than anything right now. But you weren't going to show any weakness. He would be the one to crack first. You hear the water turn on, and devise a plan to break his resolve.

Ichigo emerges from the shower steaming, body dripping with hot water. You gulp, he is only wearing a tiny towel around his waist. He grins at your expression... and then he sees you. Your body is only (barely) covered in a short, see-through, sleeveless white dress. You had expertly slid one of the straps half down your shoulder to provoke him.

He swallows, then says, "Two can play at this game." Ichigo walks past you into the bedroom, and you notice the towel split over one of his legs. You catch a glimpse of what's between them and almost break down. Almost.

You enter into the kitchen to fix something up, and after a few minutes, Ichigo walks in wearing only his tightest boxers. His bulge draws your attention, and he notices. "Done already?" He asks, amused.

"Not a chance," you say haughtily, hastily turning your back to work on chopping up some strawberries. (Not your strawberry-- just some ordinary ones from the supermarket.) The knife slips, and your index finger pays the price. "Shit!" you shriek, holding it up to the light. You move to apply pressure to it, but another hand stops yours.

"Let me," Ichigo says. You raise an eyebrow. He brings your bleeding digit to his mouth, and sucks on it until the bleeding dies down. It was weirdly kinky, but you refuse to be the first to loose your composure.

"Whatcha makin'?"

You gesture at the strawberries. "I'm gonna cover them with chocolate-- your favorite. Isn't that right, my little Strawberry?" You tease.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Kurosaki protests, "I'm bigger than you!" You giggle, happy to get his goat. He glowers at you, then smirks.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"At least I've got it where it counts, ya know what I mean?"

"No, I don't," You reply innocently, even though you know exactly what he means. After all, you had caught a rather pleasant glimpse of it only minutes previously.

"Wanna find out for yourself?" Strawberry asks slyly.

"I dunno," you say coyly, shrugging your shoulders so that the strap slips down a little more. It catches Ichigo's attention, and his eyes linger there, as if he wants to undress you with his eyes. It's working! I can feel his composure weakening...

You turn back around, and Ichigo finally growls, "I can't take this anymore!" You cackle, then yelp as he grabs your butt. The next thing you know, Ichigo is pressing you into the wall, his mouth on yours. Your hands fly up in surprise, and Strawberry takes this opportunity to pin them against the wall with his own.

After pulling back finally, Ichigo says, "It's your own damn fault for wearing that dress, you know. You were asking for it." You grin at him apologetically, staring into his brown orbs. Then, his eyes flash with hunger and he's kissing you roughly again. He brushes your _____ hair aside, and moves down your neck, most likely causing a massive hickey.

He fingers the little strap that's already halfway down your arm, then pushes it off completely. Now there's only one more little strap between you two, and you can feel the electricity in the air. You glance to the side at the open window.

"What are you looking at?" Kurosaki asks. Your gaze snaps back to him.

"We might want to go somewhere else... Unless you want the rest of the world to see me like only you can?" you reply, amused. He gives the window a dirty look, then scoops you up off your feet, tilting your world. He sets you down on the bed, then proceeds to cover your body with his. Your mouths collide again, and you nip playfully at his bottom lip.

He drags his tongue across your lips, asking for permission. You grant it, letting him enter. But only because he asked nicely. Things quickly begin to get more and more heated. Ichigo's hands were at the hem of your dress, but not anymore, seeing as it's now across the room. That leaves only his tight shorts between you two. Ichigo grabs your arms and pins them above your head, moving his kiss down your jaw. He gently nips at your earlobe, then picks up where he left off, getting lower and lower.

He removes one of his arms from yours and cups your breast. You squeak as he pinches it playfully, but pretty soon he's kissing it better. Something jumps out at your thigh and you snicker. He's not kidding about having it where it counts...

Finally, he lets you remove his boxers. Then, the climax comes and he's inside you, grinding you, loving you with everything he has. You whimper, and he lets up a little. "Too much for you?" he smirks. You roll your eyes, but don't say anything.

Your hands explore his abdomen, feeling the toned muscle slide across your fingers. Then, Strawberry kisses your neck and you moan, digging your claws into his shoulders, leaving eight tiny crescent marks. Your hands move upwards, running through his hair, messing it up. He wraps his fingers into yours, and pushes your mouth up closer to his.

Your sticky sweat mixes together after going at it for ages, and finally the both of you tire out. Ichigo withdraws, leaving you gasping. You put your head on his chest, and his fingers trace small circles under your breasts, driving you crazy. He kisses the top of your head gently, and you feel his lingering heat.

"I think I won this time," You say after catching your breath.

"Whatever. I'll win tomorrow night," Kurosaki promises.

"Tomorrow? What makes you think you'll be lucky enough for two nights in a row?"

"You know you can't resist my charm."

"More like your smolder," You retort.

"Besides, you're mine and you know it. You know you love it."

"Yeah... you really do have it where it counts. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a few days, maybe even a week!" You complain.

"That was the entire point," Ichigo says with a chuckle.

Sometime later, you fall asleep like that, with your head on your Strawberry's chest and his hand on yours. Things are so perfect like that, and you were secretly excited for tomorrow night, knowing that you'd win again for sure.


End file.
